The Little Mer-Girls (1989)
Jiminy Cricket's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Alice and Wendy Darling (Alice In Wonderland and Peter Pan) *Prince Eric - Hiro Hamada and Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Flounder - Young Simba and Young Kovu (The Lion King) *Sebastian - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and Rafiki (The Lion King) *Scuttle - Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *King Triton - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Ursula - Herself (The Little Mermaid) *Flotsam - Pain (Hercules) *Jetsam - Panic (Hercules) *Grimsby - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Max - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Chef Louie - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Glut the Shark - Herself (The Little Mermaid) *Harold the Seahorse - Olaf (Frozen) *Carlotta - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Ariel's Sisters - Tulip, Lucy Tucci, Mavis, Penny, Aunt Cass and Riley Anderson (Storks, Home, Hotel Transylvania, Bolt, Big Hero 6 and Inside Out) *Human Ariel - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Ursula as Vanessa - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *Giant Ursula - Herself (The Little Mermaid) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Rescue Aid Society delegates, Homer Simpson and Barney Gumble (The Rescuers and The Simpsons) *Jig Dancing Sailors - The 13 Competitors (Total Drama World Tour) *Sailors During Storm - Wreck-It Ralph and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *King and Hearts - Dimitri and Anastasia (Anastasia) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *The Womenwashers - The Domestics and Katie Nana (Mary Poppins) *Mermaid Ariel - Alice and Wendy Darling (Alice In Wonderland and Peter Pan) *Human Ariel's Wedding Ending - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 2 - Professor Owl's Concert ("Daughters of Robin Hood") *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 3 - Alice and Wendy at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 4 - Alice and Wendy Meets Ludwig von Drake *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 5 - Ursula Watches Alice and Wendy *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 9 - Hiro and Tadashi are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 11 - Alice and Wendy's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 12 - Ursula's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 13 - In Hiro and Tadashi's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 17 - Ursula Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 20 - Ursula's Wrath *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Girls (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Peter Pan (1953) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Adventures in Music in Melody (1953) *The Wonderful World of Color (1954) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Hercules (1997) *The Swan Princess (1994) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999–2002) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008–2010) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) *Frozen 2 (2019) *Storks (2016) *Home (2015) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) *Bolt (2008) *Inside Out (2015) *Enchanted (2007) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Simpsons (1989–2019) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Total Drama World Tour (2010–2011) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) *Anastasia (1997) *Dumbo (1941) *Pinocchio (1940) *Mary Poppins (1964) *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Pollyanna (1960) *The Parent Trap (1961) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Melody Time (1948) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *1950's Donald Duck Cartoons (1999) *Aladdin (1992) *The Three Caballeros (1944) *Make Mine Music (1946) Gallery: Alice & Wendy.jpg|Alice and Wendy Darling as Ariel Hiro_Tadashi_fist_bump.jpg|Hiro Hamada and Tadashi Hamada as Prince Eric Young Simba and Young Kovu (The Lion King).jpg|Young Simba and Young Kovu as Flounder Professor Owl (Adventures in Music).jpg|Professor Owl as Sebastian Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and Rafiki (The Lion King).jpg|Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and Rafiki as Marlin (Flounder's Father) Ludwig Von Drake in The Wonderful World of Disney.jpg|Ludwig von Drake as Scuttle Robin-hood-disney-545x360.jpg|Robin Hood as King Triton Ursula-littlemermaid.jpg|Ursula as Herself Pain and Panic.jpg|Pain and Panic as Flotsam and Jetsam Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Prince Derek as Grimsby Courage Stunned.png|Courage as Max Ben-tennyson-ben-10-alien-force-the-rise-of-hex-2.71.jpg|Ben Tennyson as Chef Louie Glut the Shark.jpg|Glut the Shark as Herself Profile - Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Harold the Seahorse Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Carlotta Tulip, Lucy Tucci, Mavis, Penny, Aunt Cass and Riley Anderson (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Tulip, Lucy Tucci, Mavis, Penny, Aunt Cass and Riley Anderson as Ariel's Sisters GoGo-Tomago-and-Honey-Lemon-big-hero-6-38862514-500-280.gif|Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago as Human Ariel Queen Narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa as Ursula as Vanessa 1656669_1509491483222_full.png|Giant Ursula as Herself Rescue Aid Society delegates, Homer Simpson and Barney Gumble (The Rescuers and The Simpsons).jpg|Rescue Aid Society delegates, Homer Simpson and Barney Gumble as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" Total Drama Random.png|The 13 Competitors as Jig Dancing Sailors Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Tumblr_otixjtNZNX1rdvdi2o1_1280.jpg|and the Disney Princesses as Sailors During Storm Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10251.jpg|Dimitri and Anastasia as King and Hearts The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie).jpg|The Cartoon Characters as Sea Animals Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpg|Geppetto as The Priest L_3ec21be0-4d3e-11e2-ad29-4fa884e00010.jpg|The Domestics and Katie Nana as The Womenwashers Alice & Wendy.jpg|Alice and Wendy Darling as Mermaid Ariel GoGo-Tomago-and-Honey-Lemon-big-hero-6-38862514-500-280.gif|Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago as Human Ariel's Wedding Ending Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap